


Bloody Bones

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Graphic Description, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Q swallowed his heart “I love you too, James”don’t make this the last time I say it to you.





	Bloody Bones

**Author's Note:**

> @your-lovely-bird on tumblr asked for a ship of my choice + "that hurt" and "the weight of the world"

_Bloody Bones_

“ _Fuck_ , that hurt”

Q sighed in relief when he heard the other’s voice - even as scratchy and as pained as it was - and wrapped his hand over his ear, as if it would help to amplify any and all sounds coming from the earwig, half-drowned by static noise and the agent’s heavy panting “Status, 007” Q ordered, voice surprisingly firm despite the anguish that was making his stomach roil with thick and oily waves of nausea.

“Alive” James chuckled bitterly, grimacing as the spasming of ribcage birthed sunbursts of pain that darkened his vision “Barely”

“More details, please” Q had to restrain the nervous annoyance in his voice, a byproduct of worry rather than true irritation towards the other man - there would be time for jokes, when James gave him a clearer picture on which he could base their next moves.

A carefully planned game of chess, with pawns of flesh and bone.

Not that Q really believed  _that_  but he had to keep himself sane and focused in some way, right? Especially when his lover was out on the field, wounded - most probably mortally, but when didn’t James dance a waltz with death? - and the mission _too important_  to just pull him.

Q loathed that kind of missions, when the objective was way more important than the agent’s survival: the thought of leading one of his operatives to certain death in a desperate attempt at saving the world made his skin itch, an invisible nest of wasps crawling on the tightropes of his tendons and stinging his nerve endings - torturing him from the inside until he just wanted to tear himself open.

“Gunshot to the abdomen” James admitted through gritted teeth, trying to sit up against the wall and tightening his grip around the gun to reassure himself that, despite his position of disadvantage, he still could defend himself “The bullet is still inside”

“Is it stemming the bleeding?”

James glanced down, studying the depth of the crimson pool bubbling out from a hole in his sternum “No, it’s not”

Q gritted his teeth and put his head in his hands, trying to breathe through the pain: James  _needed_ him to be strong and steady “You have to extract it then, 007”

“I really hoped you wouldn’t say that”

“You can’t run with a bullet bouncing around in your abdomen” and he couldn’t send James medevac because there weren’t any other operatives in the area and a chemical bomb was going to go off in less than an hour so, James literally was the last and only hope for hundreds of people - children, mothers, fathers, elders…

 _Innocents_.

“Watch my back?”

Q straightened up and fiddled with the keyboard, making sure he could see the agent’s location from every possible angle - he just wished that James had been visible too “Always”

Silence fell for a few seconds.

Then the pained grunts started.

James never made a noise: those grunts were the equivalent of bloodcurdling screams.

Q’s knuckles whitened.

“Bullet extracted”

“You need to wrap the wound up now, 007. Use your tie as padding and tear your jacket to make bandages” not that his lover needed all those instructions but what was Q supposed to do? Just watch and listen and not even try to offer help?

He already felt useless enough as the silence boomed in his head again, amplifying the frantic beating of his heart.

“Done”

“You need to stand up”

James rested his head against the concrete, taking a moment to just… breathe “It’s not your fault”

“I know”  _I just don’t believe it._

“I’ll come back to you”

“You better”

James laughed “I love you, my dear Quartermaster”

The other man never said those words on the comms, his unprofessionality restricted to cheeky flirting. Q swallowed his heart “I love you too, James”  _don’t make this the last time I say it to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Two years ago I stated that Lana del Rey should have the Bond theme song - I stand by that claim because her music is the /best/ to write 00q angst


End file.
